Coburan State Defence Industries
The Coburan State Defence Industries encompasses the various companies and organisations that create and produce the military equipment for the Coburan Armed Forces. The CSDI was set up to oversee the newly nationalised defence industry in 2503. All the existing private defence corporations were appropriated and incorporated into the CSDI. Eros Military Industries Eros Military Industries was created in 2204 in the city of Eros. The company specialises in military vehicles such as: *armoured personnel carriers *transport and supply trucks *jeeps *tanks Currently the Coburan Armed Forces uses the EMI to create its troop carriers and other vehicles. Following the war with Zardugal, EMI began to produce the 7-range of vehicles as part of a rearmaments program. The EMI-a743, an armoured personnel carrier is currently in use as the main troop carrier for the mechanised infantry. The EMI-b735 is currently the main transportation vehicle for the motorised infantry. Vanhaldt Feldmann Vanhaldt Feldmann was originally an automotive company founded in the 1990s. It turned to the defence industry in 2477 after buying a sold-off state defence company. It specialises in armoured vehicles. Currently in use by the Coburan Armed Forces are the VF9 series of tanks, nicknamed 'Hasta', which replaces the earlier VF8 'Larissa' and VF7 'Spatha' series. A new series is set to be introduced by 2550, the VF10 'Scorpion', which was designed and devised during the war with Zardugal. Also in use is the self-propelled artillery vehicle VF-077. Harris and Gold Aeronautics Harris and Gold originated as a civil aviation company, that expanded into the defence business in the 2200s. Throughout their lifespan they bought up smaller defence and aviation companies, becoming one of the biggest corporations in Cobura. In 2415 the company went bust following some bad investments and was purchased by the Coburan government for a small sum. Naturally, H&GA produce the aircraft of Cobura's military. Amongst them are currently: *F-17, a jet fighter of the 'Raven' class *F-17C, the most recent incarnation of the Raven fighters *A-22, a ground attack aircraft of the 'Zeus' class *A-25, a ground attack aircraft of the 'Thunder' class *B-24, a stealth bomber aircraft *B-32, a supersonic strategic bomber Trentman Aircraft Corporation Trentman Aircraft Corporation was a commercial aircraft and helicopter manufacturer. It started manufacturing military aircraft in the 2300s, and has since been nationalised. Currently in use from the TAC are various types of aircraft: *UH-64, a utility helicopter named Tokundi *AH-102, an attack helicopter named Celt *F-19, a jet fighter named Falcon *C-500, a cargo plane named Cargomaster *CH-55, a cargo helicopter named Irkawan Blaskov Defence Works Blaskov Defence Works has been from its inception a state defence company. It creates the various small arms for Cobura's military, and in the past also manufactured artillery and anti-tank guns. Today in use are the following: *B-12, the main infantry assault rifle *BC-12, a shortened version for use by special forces *BMG-30, a light machine gun *BGPMG-28, an older machine gun used in a variety of roles *BATL-110, a shoulder fired anti-tank weapon Rio Irkawa Ship Builder Rio Irkawa Ship Builder made civilian Ships such as Tankers or Cruise. Now they build nation's biggest Warship in their drydock. They built these ships. * Liberty class CV * Agustus class SS * Karlsburg class DD * Rio Irkawa class FFG Category:Cobura